


Why did it have to be today?

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fandot Creativity, Genderfluid Character, Just the mention of Marlas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting out of bed with the wrong foot/gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did it have to be today?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the beginning of the first chapter of Tango in the rain.  
> But there might be some spoilers for a later revalation so if you don't know about what will happen and want to be as surprised as martin you might not want to read this.

Douglas woke up and went straight to the bathroom, no use in staying in bed and possibly falling asleep again and there was no one to share his time in bed with.

When he looked into the bathroom mirror he could only groan. ‘Not Today’ 

This was the stupidest timing ever.   
Why did it have to be today? Why did their gender have to change to female on a day that started a LONG trip around the world.   
And not only that. The first flight was an 8 hour flight!  
8 hours cropped up in the cockpit in an uncomfortable uniform. 

And if Douglas had learned anything about their body it was that he would probably stay female for a few days. 

Despite claiming nothing bad happened to Sky God Douglas Richardson. It did frequently.   
At the most unexpected times they would change to female. They didn’t mind the female part as much as the part where she was struck in a flight deck for 8 hours with the guy she had a crush on in the wrong body with less than 2 hours to prepare herself to act male. And being stuck for this long in an air-conditioned metal tube just wearing perfume to reassure herself wasn’t an option. Not if she didn’t want to think up another story about a random woman that warmed the bed the night before. 

Douglas couldn’t count the times stories like that had to be told to hide the real reason the other bed in the double hotel room was unused. 

Well knowing now what to pack would be better than being stranded in a different country with the wrong clothes Douglas reckoned.


End file.
